Dark Enchantress
by Lollipop Mimilove
Summary: A new evil is threatening the digital world, and a new girl shows up at school. But is she all she seems? Read and Review, please!
1. Prologue: Mistress of Night

**OK, this story DOES contain made up characters. And yes, in the next chapter when the villain will meet the digidestined, she WILL appear to be a perfect Mary-Sue. She's supposed to be.  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any related characters. I do own Plutomon and Eterna. That is all.**

Dark Enchantress

by Mimilove

**Prologue  
Mistress of Night**

A female--a woman, shrouded in mystery, walked through the forest at night, with the moon shining behind the trees. Her face was hidden in the shadows, but her eyes were visible, if a little shaded. They were as red as blood, and had an icy glint to them. She stepped into a shaft of moonlight, coming from between the trees, and, had there been any onlookers, they would have seen her in full view.  
A young woman, with pitch black hair that, when the light shone on it, revealed to shine slightly red, a face slightly paler than average, and those haunting blood red eyes. She was human, no doubt about that.  
"Plutomon!" Her voice rang out, clear as a bell. A small digimon appeared from the shadows, even though there had not seemed to be anything there before.  
"You called, Eterna?" Plutomon was sharp and attentive. If all went well, the forces of darkness would regain an advantage they had not had since ancient times. They couldn't afford to make a single mistake.  
"The spell is almost complete. All we need, are those Chosen Children brats." Eterna replied.  
Plutomon stepped into the moonlight, approaching her mistress. Had anyone been watching, they would have seen Plutomon as clearly as they could see Eterna. She had greenish fur, and red eyes, and her claws and teeth were sharp as knives. Plutomon was a hunter, and had always been.  
"Now, Plutomon, you remember what you must do?" Eterna continued.  
"Yes." Plutomon was sullen, focused on the task at hand. A digimon moved in the shadows--a Geckomon. Plutomon pounced.  
"KNIFE OF FIRE!" Plutomon attacked, and the Geckomon was deleted. Eterna pulled a digivice--exactly the same as the digivices of the children in 01--from her dress and sucked the data of the Gekomon in. A red flash enveloped her body, and she looked quite different.  
"Ahh," Eterna sighed, "It feels so good to be me again."

---

**A/N: Ok, OK, I know it's short, but just bear with me for a moment, it's only the prologue. R&R!**


	2. Chapter One: A new hero or is she an ene...

**Yes, I KNOW Amelia Heart (one of the characters in this) is a Mary-Sue. She's supposed to be, and if you read on, you'll see why. Amelia Heart _is_ a made up character, and any resemblance, whether in name, appearance or personality, to any persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Also if you have a character named Amelia Heart, it is purely accidental that they have the same name, and I will of course change the name immediately--if, of course, you created the character before this story was posted.  
Anything in *cute little stars* is thoughts.  
Anything in //forward slashes// is something projected psychically.****  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or any digimon characters. Digimon belongs to Toei , Saban, Bandai, and Fox Kids. I do own all made up characters (Plutomon, Eterna ect).**

Dark Enchantress

by Mimilove

**Chapter One  
A new hero... Or is she an enemy?  
**

"Hi! I'm Amelia Heart!" the girl said. They were in the computer lab at school, on their first day back after the winter holidays.   
"Pleased to meet you, Amelia," Yolei replied, "My name's Yolei Inoue. My family runs a convenience store, so please remember to shop there!"  
*God, what an idiot.* thought Amelia. Out loud she said, "Sure, Yolei. I might see you in there some time!" Amelia giggled, "And are these your friends, Yolei?"  
"Yep!" Yolei said, "This is Davis Motomiya, TK Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Cody Hida and Ken Ichijouji."  
"Oh my god," Amelia exclaimed, "Oh my god! Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius!" She glomped Ken. Ken blushed slightly.  
Kari nudged TK, "Don't you think she's a bit weird?" Kari whispered.  
"I don't know. She seems nice." TK replied.  
"Yeah. Nice." Kari said.  
"Oh my god, I have always been wanting to meet you!" Amelia squealed at Ken.  
"She sounds like Jun." Kari remarked to Davis, who was standing right next to her. Davis didn't reply. Kari looked and saw that he was _far_ too busy staring at Amelia. Amelia finally stopped squealing over Ken and strolled past the other digidestined. Now, there was a chair by the door where all the digimon were piled, and DemiVeemon had been leaning over further and further to look at Amelia. Just as Amelia walked past the chair, he leaned a bit too far and fell right off, causing her to trip. Davis immediately rushed over.  
"Here, Amelia, let me help you!"  
*I don't need your help, goggle brat.*  
"Thanks, I could use a hand." Amelia said out loud, knowing all would be lost if she spoke her thoughts. So she let Davis pull her up. She picked up DemiVeemon.  
"Oh, he's so kawwai!"  
"Yeah, he's mine," Davis said, "I mean, I know you prolly think I'm a dope having a stuffed animal and all, but I've had him for ages and I'm kind of attached and--"  
Amelia put her finger on Davis's lips, "Shush, goggle boy, I think it's sweet that you still have this toy." She huggled DemiVeemon. He _was_ a digimon, she was sure of that, but she couldn't let that slip, not now.  
"Don't look so close if you know what's good for ya, Digimon." she whispered into DemiVeemon's ear, so quiet he could barely here her.  
"Whacha say?" he said back, though quietly. Amelia kept up her act by screaming and dropping DemiVeemon, falling on her butt in the process.  
"_Aaaugh!!!!!_" Everyone stared. Amelia backed away and pointed at DemiVeemon, "That toy just talked!"  
"Er--yeah!" Davis said nervously, "He talks if you poke his ear. See?" He picked up DemiVeemon and poked his ear.  
"Hey!" That was DemiVeemon.  
"Oh," said Amelia, standing up, breathing heavily with her hand on her heart, "It just scared me, that's all. Don't worry!" She looked at her watch, "Oops, gotta run! Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" And, after blowing a kiss to the group, she hurried off.  
Everyone stared at DemiVeemon.  
"OK, I guess she didn't say anything.

Much later that night, Amelia came into the bedroom of her apartment, and saw Plutomon melt from the shadows.  
"Ah, Plutomon."  
"Good evening, mistress Eterna."  
Amelia--we will call her Amelia for the moment--smiled at Plutomon, a evil smile, "Call me Amelia, Plutomon darling. It is so... so _refreshing_, to hear my own name again.  
"Fine then, _Amelia_, how is the plan going."  
"Perfectly. The digidestined are playing right into my hands. Although, I have my doubts about the child of light; I have not yet been able to gain her trust. She is less naïve than I anticipated."  
"She may be a hard one, Amelia, Myotismon has proved that."  
"Perhaps. But Myotismon has tried in three different forms, and failed each time. Where as _I _will not make his mistakes. The digidestined will be mine yet."  
-----  
**Short, I know, but they're likely to get longer. It's not that I don't have enough inspiration, it's just that the chapter naturally ends here. Remember, R&R!**


	3. Chapter Two: Return to the Digital World

**A/N: Not much happens in this one. It mainly serves to get them into the digital world, and things will become more interesting by the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, it belongs to Toei, Saban, Bandai and Fox Kids. Eterna/Amelia and Plutomon belong to me.**

Dark Enchantress  


**Chapter Two  
Return to the Digital World**

Late that night, when most people were fast asleep, Izzy Izumi was busy on his computer. He was online, chatting and the like, when the screen blanked out for a moment, then a moving video of Tentomon appeared on the screen.  
"Tentomon!"  
"Izzy, Izzy, can you hear me? Izzy!"  
"Tentomon!"  
"Izzy, you're there! Thank god. Izzy, the digidestined _must return_ to the digiworld."

"Hi Amelia!"  
"Hey Yolei," Amelia walked over, "Fancy seeing you here."  
All the new digidestined (minus Ken) were in the computer lab at school.  
Yolei put her hand behind her head and sweatdropped, "Well, you know, it's not like it's any big event, I mean, I'm here every day." Just then Izzy came rushing through the door.  
"Guys!" he said, slightly out of breath, "I'm glad I found you. It's about--" he caught sight of Amelia, "Oh."  
"My my my," said Amelia, walking towards him, "This must be Izzy Izumi. Yolei's told me _so_ much about you, how you're president of the computer club and all."  
"Erm--really?" Izzy said, awkwardly, "She did."  
"Yes," said Amelia, "You're a _perfect_ guy, you know, so handsome, and so _smart_."  
"Erm--Amelia, I really should tell the others something, not meaning to seem rude, but, you know, computer club business, I'd prefer not to discuss it with non-members."  
Amelia raised her eyebrows, but complied, "Of course. I should really head off anyway. Bye guys... bye Izzy."  
She began to stroll off, but --accidentally-on-purpose-- tripped. Her bag fell out of her hand and hit the floor, and out bounced her digivice, just as she had planned. The digidestined rushed over to help her--and saw the digivice.  
"Is this... yours?" Cody asked uncertainly, picking it up.  
"Yes," replied Amelia, getting back to her feet, "I have _no_ idea what it is though, it just came out of my computer screen a few days ago."  
Yolei looked at Izzy. Izzy looked at Davis. Davis, being the current 'Goggle Boy'--and consequently the leader--had no-one to look at. So he was stuck.  
"Well, you see Amelia, that's a digivice" he said, doing his best to look like he knew what he was talking about.  
Amelia blinked at him, "Digi What?"

++Fifteen Minutes Later++  
(Davis is slow at explaining things, ne?)

"So that's why we have to save the digiworld." Davis finished at last.  
"And it looks like you're in luck, Amelia," added Izzy, "because Tentomon contacted me last night and said that we needed to go back. That's what I've been trying to tell you guys!"  
"Right then," said Davis, suddenly full again of... erm... leader-ness, "Hold your digivice up to the computer screen and get ready to rock!"  
One by one they all took their places and Yolei got ready to open the digiport, "Digi--"  
"Wait!" said Amelia, "May I do the honors?"  
"Sorry Amelia but you need one of _these_ digivices to open the digiport," said Yolei, pointing at her D-3.  
"Fair enough."  
"Right," Yolei once again held up her D-3, "Digiport Open!"

They had a bit of a shock when they reached the digital world. It was pitch black night, even though it had been the middle of the afternoon when they left. The group promptly fell in a heap.  
"Don't we usually do that when we get _back_ from the digiworld?" grumbled Yolei, who was right at the bottom of the pile. She climbed out from under everyone, making the whole pile topple over. Davis and TK sat up, Davis wearing TK's hat and TK with Davis's goggles on his head. They looked at each other  
"I think these are yours." they said in unison, and swapped headgear.  
"They're getting along unusually well." Cody remarked, as Davis stood up, took a few steps forward, and promptly bumped into a tree, knocking himself backwards and into TK, who had just stood up. They both went back down again, and _everyone_ stared at Davis.  
"I didn't see it!" Davis said indignantly.  
"Look, I've never been to the digital world, so I wouldn't know, but I get the feeling it's not supposed to be this dark." Amelia said, pretty annoyed that everyone had been talking about stuff that wasn't about the darkness.  
"You guessed right," Yolei said thoughtfully, "The question is, though, _why?_"  
Plutomon watched from the shadows. Time to make her move.  
"I think we've all been thinking the same thing." she remarked, stepping forward so that she could be seen by the digidestined.  
"Do you know," Cody questioned.  
"Not exactly. All I know is what any digimon knows, that one day the moon didn't set and the sun didn't rise."  
The digidestined all pondered this for a moment, then Izzy spoke, "From your explanation, and from what I've seen, the most logical guess would be that something has happened to the shield of light we used our crests to put up."

"Hey guys, I got an e-mail." said Kari, some time later. They had been walking for a while, hoping to find something that would help them.  
"It's from Ken," she continued, "He says to meet up with him in Gigabyte City."  
"Where's that?" asked Yolei.  
"Luckily it's not too far from here," Kari consulted the map in her D3, "I can see the signal coming from his D3 in the next area."  
"Gigabyte City is a very dangerous place," Plutomon spoke up. She grinned evilly at Amelia, they continued, "There are a lot of powerful Dark Digimon there. If you go, you could be walking into a trap."  
"Well, _I _ think we should risk it." Cody spoke up. The others looked at him, including Amelia, who raised an eyebrow. She had been hoping that Plutomon's warning might encourage Kari to go to the city, as Kari had a deep mistrust of Amelia, so presumably Plutomon too--but Cody, one of the groups' voices of reason? Even better.

"Is _this_ Gigabyte City?" asked Yolei.  
"According to my D3, we're right at the entrance." replied Kari, staring at the ruined city.  
It looked slightly like a bomb had hit it. You could see that it had once been a fine city, encircled by a high wall, but there were only the crumbled remnants of the wall left, barely five feet high at the highest, and usually shorter. The buildings inside weren't much better, most in ruins, and the once still standing damaged and looking as if they would topple over any moment. There were small craters in the street, as if from the steps of a giant digimon, and bricks and broken glass lay everywhere.  
"What happened here?" Izzy asked, walking towards them.  
"I'm not sure," Ken replied, walking towards them from behind a pile of rubble, "This was one of the cities that Kimeramon destroyed, but I know for a fact that it was restored."  
"So why is it destroyed now?" Amelia asked him.  
-----  
**See, I told you nothing much happened in this chapter. Just be patient, and in the mean time, R&R!**


	4. Chapter Three: Kidnapping

**A/N: Things should get more interesting by this chapter. It's also the longest one in this fic so far. And it only took me two days to write!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any digimon characters, but Eterna and Plutomon are mine. Tam the pink Otamamon is mine, but an Otamamon is a real digimon that I did not create. I just made up the fact that they could be pink. I also don't own Pokémon or Card Captor Sakura, both of which have references made to them later in this chapter. Thank you.**

Dark Enchantress

**Chapter Three  
Kidnapping**

As the group walked through the ruins of Gigabyte City, peering at the ruins, Kari was deep in thought. On the one hand, she didn't trust Amelia. The girl was just too... perfect. There was no other way to describe it. But on the other hand, Amelia hadn't done anything suspicious, and Kari felt almost guilty about not trusting her.  
_Maybe she really is trustworthy,_ Kari thought, _Maybe I'm just being paranoid.  
_She kept her doubts to herself though. The others all trusted Amelia implicitly. It would do no good if she were to tell them, they wouldn't believe Amelia could be anything but on the side of good.

"Do you have _any _idea why the city might have been destroyed?"  
"No," Ken replied to Yolei, who had asked the question, "I suppose it _could_ have been a rogue mega digimon, but that still doesn't explain the perpetual darkness.  
"I know," said Yolei. She shivered, "It's so cold!"  
Ken held Yolei protectively, "Don't worry," he told her, "We'll be OK."  
"Well I certainly hope so," chimed in Hawkmon, "Because my feathers are going to ice up in a moment."  
Yolei turned in surprise, "Oh--Hawkmon! I forgot all about you."  
"I think we _all_ forgot about our digimon for a moment." Cody said, slightly ashamed.  
"Yeah," Kari murmured, not really listening, "Sorry 'bout that, Gatomon."  
There was no reply.  
"Gatomon?" Kari turned around. Everyone looked, but no-one could see Gatomon.  
Kari began to panic. "Where is she? Where's Gatomon?"

Gatomon, meanwhile, had taken a wrong turning. She wandered around, calling out.  
"Kari! TK, Patamon! Can anyone here me? Yolei! Cody! Ken! Anyone?" Gatomon sat down, her head in her hands. She was most hopelessly thoroughly lost.  
"Davis?" Still no response, "Darn."

Back with the humans, while the others were all looking for the missing digimon, Amelia smiled to herself. Gatomon's disappearance made things just that much easier. She turned away from the others and brought out her digivice. She began to speak into a small microphone concealed within her digivice.  
"Section A, this is Eterna. The digimon of light has gone missing. Yes, you heard me, the digimon of light. Find her and bring her to base. I'll take care of her human. Eterna out."  
"What are you doing?"  
Amelia froze. She looked up to see who had asked the question, and it was Kari Kamiya herself.  
"I was just seeing if I could locate Gatomon on my digivice," she lied.  
"I think the digivices only pick up other digivices, Amelia."  
"Oh," Amelia lowered her eyes, "I wouldn't know." She looked up again, and saw that Kari was crying.  
"Poor thing," Amelia said sympathetically, patting Kari on the shoulder, "It must be horrible for your digimon to go missing, I know I wouldn't like it to happen to Plutomon." Then, very secretively, Amelia attached a small, metal thing, about the size of a fly, to the back of Kari's neck, just underneath her collar, so that no one would see it.  
Kari immediately felt something. "What was that?" she asked quickly.  
"What was what?" Amelia replied, with all the innocence she could muster.  
"I felt something, on the back of my neck."  
"Here, let me have a look," Amelia walked round and peered, "Nothing there, Kari," she lied, "Come on, we better get looking for Gatomon." 

But of course, Amelia had called some digimon, and they were already looking for Gatomon.  
A group of various digimon, dressed in ninja suits, walked through the streets, their feet making no sound at all.  
"Stoneman, this is Frogman. Approaching target now. Over." a Geckomon whispered, walkie-talkie style, even though they weren't using walkie-talkies.  
"Roger, Frogman. Over." a Gotsumon, who was obviously Stoneman, whispered back.  
Stoneman and Frogman continued to sneak up on Gatomon, along with their accomplices, Firey (who was a Candlemon), Watery (an Otamamon), Windy (A Biyomon, who was blue with pink bits instead of the other way around), and Earthy (who, strangely enough, was Bulbasaur from Pokémon).  
**A/N: OK, I'll say this right now; I don't own Pokémon, and I also don't own Card Captor Sakura (Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy are the names of four of the cards, for those of you who don't know.) Now, back to the fic.  
**Gatomon, meanwhile, was unaware of the danger. She was crying too, by now. She felt something, and looked up. Her ears pricked. She had felt Kari! Kari had felt something, on the back of her neck, when she was talking to Amelia, but Amelia had said there was nothing there. Kari didn't trust Amelia, and then, neither did Gatomon. And then the ninjas sprung from the shadows and grabbed hold of Gatomon. There wasn't just the group we learned the names of earlier, there were another two groups as well.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon managed to knock a few ninjas away from her, but as soon as she did more grabbed hold of her. She kept trying, but didn't really get anywhere.  
"Flame Bomber!" Firey the Candlemon attacked. The attack hit its target, and Gatomon fell silent.

Kari felt Gatomon cry out.  
"Gatomon!" she cried, "She's hurt! I have to go to her!"  
"No," Amelia said, stepping out, "You don't. And the others won't either. As far as they're concerned, you and me are exactly where we were before you felt her. They can't here us, Kari, and pretty soon, they'll never hear you again.  
Kari gasped.  
"Where's Gatomon!"  
"Gatomon's with my people now, Kari. And you are going to join her. Come with me and Plutomon--now!"  
"I'll never go with you."  
Plutomon stepped forward, "Why don't you see your partner... It might change your mind."  
Eterna held up her digivice. It projected an image of Gatomon as she was at the time, fighting the digimon ninjas. Kari gasped again as Firey the Candlemon hit Gatomon with his Flame Bomber.  
_Please let Gatomon be alive._ Kari prayed, as she saw Stoneman the Gotsumon attach a small, metal clip to the back of Gatomon's neck.  
"Oh, so sweet, praying for the little digimon. Don't worry, Pretty Light, Gatomon is fine... for now, anyway. But unless we take you, well... I cannot guarantee you'll ever see her again."  
"No! I'll get her back!"  
"Kari, Kari, Kari... Oh so naïve. That little device I installed on you does a good job of making sure you obey me."   
Plutomon grinned evilly, "And unless you comply, that device will do a good job of wiping you out."  
"I should never have trusted you." Kari glared.  
Amelia smirked, "That's life, Pretty Light, you can't trust anyone." There was a flash, and Amelia was back where she had been before Kari felt Gatomon, but Kari was sure she saw Amelia's eyes flash red. Then one hundred digimon ninjas leaped upon Kari.  
"Kari! No!" Davis and TK yelled in unison, too worried about Kari to realize they practically agreed on something.  
And Kari was taken by the ninjas.

Kari awoke, some time later, in a dark room. Gatomon was there, curled up a couple of feet away from Kari.  
"Gatomon!" she called out, and moved towards her partner...  
Gatomon opened her eyes, "Kari... You're safe!"  
"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that, actually." said a voice.  
Kari and Gatomon looked. Amelia stood in the doorway, now dressed in a long indigo dress.  
"Amelia." Kari spat.  
"Oh, Kari Kamiya, why should I use that _awful_ name anymore, when I would really prefer to go by the name... _Eterna_."  
A swirl of colors, black, red, purple, swirled up around Amelia, and when it subsided, in place of her usual bright red hair were raven black tresses that seemed to have red highlights, and her clear blue eyes were now blood red. It was a tall, slim adult that stood there in place of the fourteen year old girl of before.  
"Ahh," Eterna, no longer Amelia, sighed. She looked Kari and Gatomon full in the face. The child of light and her digimon stared back up at her. They looked her in the eyes, but as Eterna met their gaze, the fire of those blood red eyes was too much to bear, and they had to look away again.  
"And that's why I was never beaten in a staring contest," smirked Eterna, "And allow me to introduce myself. _I _ am Eterna, Queen of the Night, Mistress of Darkness, Lady of Evil. Whatever you may call me, I assure you, you will see me often before your lives are over. Which," Eterna grinned, "shall be as soon as I feel like it." And, with that, Eterna turned, and headed for the door. Then, as an afterthought, she paused, turned again, and said, "And don't even think of trying to digivolve. I have your little toys right here." Eterna closed her hand into a fist, then opened it again, and lying on her open palm were Kari's D3 and D-terminal. Eterna smirked at Kari and Gatomon, then left. Gatomon ran after her, but the door closed just as Gatomon touched it. Gatomon felt around, but felt only solid wall.  
"I don't believe it!" she cried out, "The door's disappeared!" 

"Man, I can't believe it, first Gatomon wanders off, then some ninja digimon take Kari, then Amelia and Plutomon disappear!" Davis exclaimed.  
"Don't worry Davis. We'll find them." Said Flamedramon. The digimon had all digivolved at Yolei's suggestion, on the grounds that they would cover more ground that way. Davis, Flamedramon, Cody and Digmon were searching the ground, and TK, Pegasusmon, Ken, Stingmon, Yolei and Halsemon were looking from the air.  
"Mmm. I hope so, Flamedramon. I hope so," Davis said, worried about the two girls and their digimon. He called up to the 'Air Team' as they had been dubbed, "See anything yet?"  
"Sorry Davis," TK called back, "but it looks pretty hopeless."  
"And I don't know about you guys, but I can hardly see anything in this dark." Stingmon chipped in.  
"Your not exactly helping, Stingmon." Ken pointed out.

Eterna sat in her chair. She had cast a spell to see what her prisoners were doing, but it was being depressingly boring. She wished she had left something in there with them. Kari and Gatomon had been pounding the walls for a while, but that, Eterna knew, was pure frustration. There was no way the could escape. There was only one door, and the tags Eterna had clipped to their necks prevented the prisoners from walking through it when it was open, and it wasn't even there on the inside if she closed it. No matter, anyway, she would deal with them later.  
"Eterna?"  
Eterna jumped. It was only Plutomon, nothing more, nothing to be worried about.  
"Plutomon, you're back at last." Plutomon had been off hunting, _again_.  
"Eterna... what are we going to do with the digidestined we captured?"  
Eterna stared at Plutomon, slightly shocked that her digimon didn't know, "They will be killed, of course."  
"Killed?" Plutomon was shocked. Evidently she had not seen the full extent of her mistress's plans.  
"You aren't going _soft _on me now, are you, Plutomon?" Eterna's tone suddenly became hard, and stony.  
"No," Plutomon said, a little too quickly. She shook her head, "All I meant was, why not toy with them a bit first?"  
"Plutomon, you underestimate me. That thought has already crossed my mind. Now, don't you have a job to attend to?"  
Plutomon nodded and left, and Eterna turned back to the mirror that allowed her to see her prisoners. She smiled. A third prisoner was waking up. Things might get interesting...

Gatomon saw a movement in the shadows.  
"Who's there?" she called sharply.  
"Only me." replied whatever was there. It pulled a box of matches from it's pocket, and lit one. It was a bright pink Otamamon.  
"Tam?" Gatomon asked, peering at the Otamamon.  
"Yeah. And you're Gatomon," the pink Otamamon, who we now know is Tam, "Never thought I'd see you again."  
"Erm, am I missing something here?" Kari asked.  
"Tam lived in a village right near where I hatched from my digiegg," Gatomon explained, "It turned out she hatched around the same time I did. But of course, I left when I was Salamon, and I've only been back there once, just after Apocalymon was defeated."  
"Which reminds me, who's your friend, Gatomon?" asked Tam, curiously.  
"Tam, this is Kari Kamiya. She's a human."  
Tam looked at Kari, "Hey, no way! You're a digidestined, right?"  
Kari nodded.  
Tam turned to Gatomon, "Gato-chan, you didn't tell me you were a digidestined's digimon!"  
Gatomon blushed slightly, "You never asked."  
"So why does Eterna have you in here?" Kari asked Tam, changing the subject.  
Tam sweatdropped, "Long story. Basically, Eterna destroyed my village, and took us all to become part of her forces. I had to go along with it, because I did wanna live, you know. Not much chance of that now, though."  
"What do you mean?"  
Tam stayed silent, turning to face the wall.

Eterna glared. Gatomon, Tam, and Kari were being anything but interesting--to her, anyway. She felt like going and deleting Tam, just to relieve her boredom. But somehow, she couldn't go and kill it--not now, anyway.  
_This is stupid,_ Eterna thought, _Next thing you know I'll be prancing about 'saving the world' like those digidestined brats._ But even so, she felt a lump in her throat. She HAD saved the world once, one part of her brain seemed to be saying. She even had vague memories of being part of the digidestined herself. She pulled out her crest. Black, but with the faintest hints of neon orange, and no real symbol, but a slight suggestion of a wolf howling at the moon. Loyalty, one part of her mind seemed to be saying, but a greater part told her it was the Crest of Darkness.  
_I must be going crazy. I can't let this get in the way of my plans. And even if Amelia was a digidestined, I'm Eterna, not Amelia.  
_She turned to a Kiwimon. She needed to vent her feelings some how.  
"General Kiwimon, send out the troops. Those digidestined are getting dangerously close to my base."

**A/N: Well, how do you like _that?_ The longest chapter yet! And I told you things would get more interesting by this chapter, didn't I tell you? Don't forget to R&R while you wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter Four: Further Developments

**A/N: Finally, the next chapter. Took me a while to write this, I had almost all of it done and then left it a few days before writing the end. Oh well.  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the digimon characters. I do, however, own Eterna, Plutomon, and Tam the pink Otamamon. An Otamamon is a real digimon that exists in the show and in the card game, I just made up that you can get pink ones. It is very unlikely that a pink Otamamon will ever appear in the show or the cards, but please inform me if it does, I will be very surprised. Thankyou. **

Dark Enchantress

**Chapter Four  
Further Developments**

Kari waited. It had been several hours since she and Gatomon had been captured by Eterna, though she couldn't tell exactly how many. Tam the pink Otamamon was sleeping, and Gatomon lay next to Kari, drifting between sleep and awakeness.  
_Please find us soon,_ Kari prayed.  
"Gatomon?" Kari tried tentatively.  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"  
"We might, but on the other hand we might never leave here again. But Eterna will be defeated, Kari."  
"How can you be so sure?" Kari replied, beginning to cry.  
"Please don't cry, Kari. Eterna might rule for weeks, months, even years, but she will be defeated when the time comes. The evil might defeat good, but good will be reborn. Good may defeat evil, but evil will always exist in some shape or an other. Everything comes to an end, but many things will begin again. And Eterna's reign _will end_, Kari. That's how the story goes."  
"But what if the others don't come for us?"  
"I don't know, Kari," Gatomon laid her head on her partners shoulder, "All we can do is hope."

Meanwhile, the others were still tracking Kari and Gatomon.  
"They must near here, guys," TK called from where he was sitting (on Pegasusmon's back), "We're getting close to the signal coming from Kari's D3."  
They were crossing the desert now, and could only trust the signals on their D3's that they weren't getting lost, there were so little things they could identify their place by in the desert--no trees, no shrubs, only the occasional large rock.  
"Erm, guys?" Yolei asked, pointing at a large hill of sand, "Didn't we pass that sand dune five minutes ago?"  
The others didn't even have a chance to respond, when a Rockmon rose from the dune, letting out a traditional roar.  
"That's Rockmon! His Rock Ball attack will bowl you over!" called out Flamedramon in true digimon analyzer fashion.  
"Rock Ball!" Rockmon attacked, sending out... well... a ball of rock, basically. The attack missed the digidestined, landing on the ground near Davis, Cody and their partners. Flamedramon and Digmon clutched their respective humans and jumped into the air, attempting to keep their parteners--their _friends_--safe.

Eterna waved her hand, creating a rather misty window into what Davis and the gang were doing. She smiled. So they had met Rockmon. Only a champion, to be sure, but he would do his job, even so.

"Fire Rocket!"  
"Star Shower!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Spiking Strike!"  
**((A/N: I _think_ Spiking Strike is Stingmon's attack. Please tell me if I'm wrong.))**  
"Rock Ball!" Rockmon returned the attacks. This Rock Ball went straight into the air, aimed at where Pegasusmon and Halsemon were, for some reason, close together. The two digimon had to dodge, for their partners. sakes, but weren't quite quick enough.  
"Halsemon!" Yolei, riding on Halsemon's back, cried as they swooped towards the ground. Pegasusmon fell in much the same way, and both digimon de-digivolved as they hit the ground.  
"Hawkmon, are you OK?" Yolei asked as she got to her feet, helping her partner up.  
"I'm fine, what about you?" came the typical reply.  
"TK!" Patamon cried as he de-digivolved.  
"Patamon." TK held his partner in his arms, as he glared at Rockmon.  
"You think we should?" Davis asked Ken.  
Ken nodded, "Definitely."  
Flamedramon de-digivolved, and then Veemon digivolved again, this time to ExVeemon.  
Then, "ExVeemon!"  
"Stingmon!"  
"DNA digivolve too... Paildramon!"  
Paildramon looked at Davis and Ken, "Do you think we need to Mega Digivolve?"  
"Let's wait and see." Ken replied.  
"Right! Desperado Blaster!"  
The attack hit Rockmon, who glared (as well as a rock digimon _can_ glare, anyway), "Rock Ball!"  
"Desperado Blaster!" This time the attack hit Rockmon's Rock Ball, destroying it before it could make any impact, nevertheless it showered shards of rock over everyone, "Desperado Blaster!" This time it hit Rockmon again. Rockmon glared, and retreated back into the sand dune. Paildramon de-digivolved back into Veemon and Wormmon.  
"That was easy!" Davis grinned.  
"Too easy." TK stated, grimly.

Eterna smiled to herself. They had got past the first line of defence. About time, too. It was becoming boring to just toy with the children like this, she wasn't Puppetmon. They would arrive at her base soon, no doubt expecting a challenge. Well, if it was a challenge they wanted, then a challenge she would give.

The group--or what was left of it, without Kari, Amelia and their partners., had arrived at a large fortress made from jet black stone, a fortress that they could only assume was their new enemy's base.

Inside the prison, Kari and Gatomon both felt a short, sharp pain in their necks, where Eterna's little metal clips were attached. Both Kari and her digimon cried out at the same time.  
"What was that?" Kari said, worriedly putting her hand to where the tag was.  
"Don't worry, Human of Light, it was nothing harmful. Not directly, anyway." Eterna's voice echoed around the room.  
"What do you mean, not directly?!" Gatomon yelled, standing up.  
"_Why_ must you people always assume that the villain will tell the victims her evil plans? I'm not that stupid, Gatomon. So let's just say I needed something from you, and those clips were the perfect way to get it."  
"What do you mean?!" Gatomon yelled. Kari winced, covering her ears. It was pretty amazing, really, the sound that could come out of that little white digimon.  
"You come back and tell me what you mean!" Gatomon yelled. But Eterna was gone, or else she wasn't listening.

The digidestined entered the fortress. It was pretty confusing in there, black hallways that twisted and turned and ran into each other, and all looked exactly the same. In a few minutes, the group didn't even have the vaguest idea of which way they had come in by.  
"This is hopeless!" Yolei yelled, utterly frustrated. Her words echoed through the corridors.  
"Is hopeless! **hopeless!** hopeless! less! less! less!"

Eterna smiled. So the children were there. She stood up, and colors once again swirled around her--this time red, blue, lavender and others--and when the color storm died down, the younger (and much shorter) Amelia Heart stood in place of the evil enchantress.

The digidestined were still walking through the fortress, when Amelia and Plutomon stepped out from a passage in front of the group.  
"Amelia, Plutomon! Where _were_ you guys?"  
Amelia ran forward and flung her arms round Yolei. **((A/N: No this is NOT shoujo ai or yuri or whatever you call it.))** Yolei (quite rightly) looked taken aback.  
"Erm--Amelia? Why are you hugging me?"  
Amelia straitened up, obviously embarrassed--blushing like her head was on fire.  
"How'd you get here, anyway?" Yolei wondered.  
"Me and Plutomon went off to see if Kari and Gatomon had left the ruins, and we got lost in the desert, and eventually ended up here," explained Amelia, "But we couldn't find them and now we don't even know how to get out of here!"  
"Well, you don't have to worry about us." came a familiar voice, and two figures entered from another passageway. They looked, sounded, moved and spoke exactly like Kari and Gatomon--but their eyes were different. They were blank, with no pupils and no light shining off of them, just the reddish brown of Kari's eyes, and the clear blue of Gatomon's.  
"You don't have to worry about us," said one of the people, the one who looked like Kari, "we're right here."  
-----

**A/N: So, how do you like it? I know there was a lot of loose ends left when this chapter finished it, but they'll all be cleared up eventually, probably within the next three chapters. In the mean time, don't forget to R&R! **


	6. Chapter Five: Freedom Beckons

**A/N: Well, here is the fifth part of Dark Enchantress. One thing, in this chapter there is a fake Kari and a fake Gatomon, as well as a real Kari and a real Gatomon. To avoid confusion, the FAKE Kari's name will be written as 'Kari' and the FAKE Gatomon will be written as 'Gatomon'. See, between apostrophes like that. Just be sure not to get confused!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the digimon characters. I DO own Eterna/Amelia, Plutomon, and Tam the pink Otamamon.  
Enjoy the show!**

Dark Enchantress

**Chapter Five  
Freedom Beckons**

"Eterna?"  
Eterna jumped, not quite comprehending her surroundings for a moment. She had dosed off again. She had been doing that a lot, lately.  
"Mistress Eterna?"  
There it was again. Eterna turned her head. It was only Plutomon, returned from her hunting. Eterna never could quite understand why Plutomon preferred to hunt for her own food, when she could easily have someone catch it for her. Perhaps it was the thrill of the chase, Eterna mused.  
"You have returned, then, Plutomon."   
"Yes, my mistress," Eterna noticed a slight nervousness in Plutomon's voice, and raised her eyebrows.  
//Mistress, I was wondering...// Plutomon began projecting her thoughts through the mind-link Eterna had established some months back, rather than speaking them. It was a much more private form of conversation, as it allowed you to speak with someone without others listening in. The only drawback was that it took a very complex spell to establish the link, and once established, it allowed one person to see the other person's thoughts, if this person so desired, and the other was not safeguarding their mind.  
//Wondering what, Plutomon? Just be careful how you phrase your words this time.//  
//I was wondering, why do we need the copies of Kari and Gatomon at all? I mean, we could easily destroy the digidestined without them.//  
Eterna raised her eyebrows again, //That is a very good question, Plutomon, and the reason is this. The digidestined are extremely strong, as I can only assume you have noticed, stronger than even they realize. But remove just one--destroy them, corrupt them, or whatever--and they will fall. And imagine if their fall is caused by the child of light...//

"How did you get out, Kari?" Yolei asked.  
"Yeah, and more importantly, how did you find us?" added Davis.  
"I'm not sure," 'Kari' put her hand to her forehead, looking dazed, "To tell you the truth that part is all a blur to me."

"Use an apostrophe, you stupid girl!" Eterna yelled, watching 'Kari' through one of her spells, "Do you want them to figure you out?!"  
Plutomon raised an eyebrow.

"You guys don't happen to know the way out of here, do you?" 'Gatomon' asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"Erm, to tell you the truth, we're pretty lost ourselves." Izzy admitted, putting his hand behind his head in the classic sweatdropping pose.  
_Everybody_ facefaulted, "Just great..."

Kari and Gatomon--the real ones, this time-- were still sitting in Eterna's prison. Kari had finally fallen asleep, but something was keeping Gatomon awake this time.  
*There's something here,* Gatomon thought, *something other than Eterna. But I just can't figure out what it is! I know it's a dark presence, but it's not like any darkness I've ever felt before. It's not like Myotismon's darkness, or the dark masters, or even Apocalymon. It's... cold. Like it lost it's passion hundreds of years ago, and it's just going through the motions. But I can't tell anything else! Urrrr, this is _so_ frustrating!* She banged her paws on the wall, angrily, and felt something strange, something electric, shoot up her arms. A dark electricity. She cried out and went flying backwards, such was the force of the dark electricity. A cold, chilling darkness swept through her, a sensation of pure evil. Then she stopped flying backwards and landed on her butt.  
*Great,* she thought, *just great. Now, on top of everything else, I have to deal with an incredibly evil wall.*

'Kari'--back to the fake one again-- smirked evilly as they walked along. Soon, she vowed, she would strike, at her mistresses orders she would destroy them all. And the beauty was that they would go to their graves believing that their precious child of light had been the cause of their destruction.

"Kari! Kari, wake up!" Back in Eterna's dungeon, Gatomon was shaking Kari awake.  
"Gatomon, what is it?"  
"I think I know how we can get out of here."  
All the memories of the past few hours flooded back into Kari--the darkness in the digiworld, Gatomon getting lost, being captured, and all the time she had spent in this prison, not able to do a thing, just _waiting_ for her own death.  
"Gatomon, we _can't _get out," Kari said, "There's no door."  
"That's what I'm saying," Gatomon continued, "The reason there is no door is because there _are no walls!_ They aren't really there at all, so if we believe we can, we can just walk right through it!"  
"I've tried that." said a voice behind them. It was Tam. Gatomon jumped, not having realized their little pink friend was even awake.  
"It won't work," Tam continued, gloomily, "The walls might not be solid, but they're pure dark energy. I've been in this place before, and other prisoners came upon the same idea. Some of them got part way through, but the dark energy killed them before they could make it to the other side."  
"We'll be killed anyway, if we stay here," argued Gatomon, "and I'd rather die trying to get out then just wait around and be killed anyway."  
"At least it's worth a try." Kari put in her two digicents as well.  
"Hmmm," Tam at least seemed to be thinking it over, "Well... all right. I suppose anything is better than this place."

It must have been about an hour later when results finally started showing. One time Kari almost made it through, but it bounced her back about halfway through the foot thick mass of energy that just happened to look like a wall.  
"Kari!" Gatomon cried as her partner fell over after being forced out of the wall.  
"I'm OK," Kari panted.  
"I really don't think we should keep trying," Tam said, having become rather pessimistic of the whole thing, "Next time you might not make it back out."  
"No! We have to keep going!" Kari cried out passionately.  
"Right. One more try--together, this time."  
They linked arms, and ran at the wall (geez, remind anyone of Harry Potter?). Kari closed her eyes, feeling that the energy was about to destroy her. They reached the wall, and began to pas through, not stopping. Kari felt the energy crackling around her, stinging her. She didn't quite dare to cry out. And then, suddenly--they were through!  
"We're free!" Tam grinned, hardly daring to believe it.

**Well, that was it! Did you love it? Hate it? Like it? Think it was OK? Review please!**


	7. Chapter Six: Hope's Light

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't written in ages. I had writers block, but yesterday, I conquered it! And today, I have completed this chapter! Go me. OK, in this fanfic, Kari and Gatomon both have evil clones, so the evil clones will be referred to as 'Kari' and 'Gatomon'. See the difference? Good.  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any digimon characters. I do own Eterna and Plutomon. As for Tam the Pink Otamamon... An Otamamon is a real digimon that appears in the show and cards, however they are purple, not pink. I just made up the pink ones.**

Dark Enchantress

**Chapter Six  
Hope's Light**

"Great. We got out. Now, where are the others?" Kari grinned.  
"Who knows," Tam said, looking gloomy, "This level of Eterna's fortress is a maze of interconnecting tunnels. Worse yet, all the tunnels look almost exactly the same! Unless you know the exact way around, you'll almost certainly get lost."  
"Will you stop being so gloomy already!" Gatomon yelled, "You were like this about the wall too! You told us we couldn't get through it, and look! We're through."  
"Gatomon's right, we have to try," Kari said, "Besides, I'd rather be lost trying to get un-lost, than lost just being lost."

"TK?" 'Kari' said, "I'm scared."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Kari!" said Davis, butting in.  
*Rats. Forgot about the goggle brat.* 'Kari' thought.  
"TK?" 'Kari' said again, ignoring Davis. She looked up at TK, making eye contact with him, with her large, empty eyes.  
TK looked back at 'Kari'. There was something about her eyes, something... not quite right. But her eyes were beautiful, even so... All thoughts about something not right about those eyes floated right out of hhis head. Her eyes were, really, very beautiful almost hypnotic.

//Everything is going according to plan, my mistress.// Amelia heard the thought projected at her. Plutomon? No, it was her cloned version of Kari. She looked round. 'Kari' was staring at TK, her eyes locked with his. Amelia smirked. It was working out perfectly. Then, she suddenly felt a flash of something, suddenly gone wrong. The real Kari and Gatomon, and that pink Otamamon in the cell with them, had escaped, and were roaming the halls.  
She turned back to the rest of the group, "I'm going to scout ahead, see if I can find a way out. You just stay here." And she headed off, turning a corner, Plutomon following close behind.

Amelia strode purposefully through the halls.  
//Mistress, what are you doing?// Plutomon thought to Amelia.  
//The child of light, and her digimon, have escaped, along with that brat of an Otamamon,// Eterna replied, //They must be found, now. And destroyed immediately. Now that they know the secret of my prison, throwing them back in there would do absolutely no good. Now, every second that they exist threatens my plans.// Eterna went back to concentrating, letting Plutomon know that she wanted to be left alone. She needed to concentrate. She shut her eyes, letting her thoughts guide her to the escaped prisoners. She and Plutomon turned several more corners. Plutomon felt that they were just getting lost, but she trusted her mistress not to lead them in the wrong direction. She had to trust her.  
Eterna turned more corners, Plutomon behind her, and then opened her eyes just as she turned the final one. Sure enough, she found herself face to face with Kari, Gatomon and Tam.

It was beginning to look hopeless. Tam, Kari and Gatomon had been walking through the maze for Goddramon-knows-how-long, and they still hadn't found anyone. Then they rounded a corner and came face to face with the one person Kari didn't want to see. Amelia.  
"Why, you look so tired, Kari," Amelia said, her voice sweet as sugar, "Why don't you rest?" A swirl of colors, and Amelia was Eterna.  
"So much better," Eterna grinned evilly, "And now, welcome to... your own destruction!" Eterna began to wave her hands around, commanding the darkness to do her bidding. A visible evil energy began to twist around her hands, and Eterna sent it snaking out towards Kari, Gatomon and Tam.  
Kari felt it wind around her, chilling her.  
"Soon it will be all over..." Eterna murmured, grinning evilly at them.  
*She's right,* Kari began to think. She could feel herself begin to disappear, *Soon I'll just be nothing, not even able to fight her.*  
"That's right," Eterna sneered, "Nothing. It'll be like you were never there. And believe me, the same fate will befall your little digidestined friends."  
"No." said a voice, softly. It was Gatomon.  
Eterna's mood turned to rage as she rounded on Gatomon, "What did you say?"  
Gatomon kept quiet.  
"I asked you a question, you insolent little digimon! What did you say?!"  
"She said no." Kari said, before she could stop herself.  
"What?!"  
*Oh you've really gone and done it this time, Kari Kamiya," Kari thought, *Might as well keep on the same track.*  
"I said, she said no," Kari told Eterna. She felt herself begin to reappear. She wasn't going to let anyone force her out of existence, "And I agree with her. I won't let you harm any of my friends! I won't let you! I WON'T!" She screamed out the last part, and there was a tremendous burst of light. When it died down, Kari was no longer held by the darkness Eterna commanded. She was glowing, with a bright white light.  
"What the?!" said Plutomon, stepping backwards.  
Kari was pretty surprised herself. She looked at her own hands in wonder, as a beam of light shot out from them, and hit the wall, illuminating the wall for a second. She grinned, as an idea came to mind. She thought about Tam and Gatomon. There was a glow of light where they were, and she looked round. The darkness that was binding Tam and Gatomon was disappearing. In about two seconds the darkness had completely disappeared.  
"No!" Eterna screamed, "She's unlocked her power!"  
Kari turned to Eterna, and concentrated very hard. Bright white lights flashed where Eterna was.  
"You've won the battle, child of Light, but you haven't won the war!" Eterna yelled, as she and Plutomon fled.

"TK," 'Kari' said, staring deeply into his eyes, "I have something I need to tell you."  
"What is it... Kari?" TK said, staring back into her eyes, half hypnotized. There was something different about them, he knew it, but they were so beautiful... Hypnotic.  
"TK, ever since we met... I've felt that there was something different about you, and now I know what it is," 'Kari' said, her voice full of passion and something like sadness, "I... I love you, TK."  
"But I thought you loved _me_, Kari!" Davis exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, Davis," 'Kari' said, "But you just aren't right for me, and TK is. But I'm sure, some day, you'll meet a woman you love, _and_ she'll love you back. And now... TK..."  
"Kari..." TK said, caressing 'Kari's soft, smooth skin, her beautiful... hair.  
'Kari' looked deep into TK's eyes, then took his mouth in hers and kissed him.

Izzy was sitting by himself at the time, looking deeply troubled. Yolei came up to him.  
"You can feel it too, huh?" she asked him.  
Izzy looked surprised, "I can feel _something..._ But I don't know what it is. What are you referring to?"  
"I hope you _can_ feel it, 'cause that'll mean I'm not going mad," Yolei grinned slightly, but the smile had no humor to it, "Either that or we're both nuts. But it's like there's something entirely _wrong_ about this whole setup. Like when we went into that weird world that wasn't the digiworld." Yolei said, referring to their battle with MaloMyotismon.  
"I know..." Izzy said, grimly, "It's kinda hard to describe."  
"It's kinda like the Dark Ocean," Ken remarked from behind them, "Except that it doesn't give me headaches all the time."  
Izzy and Yolei jumped. They hadn't realized Ken had been listening to their conversation. In fact, not only Ken had been listening, but Cody as well.  
"I know what you mean..." Cody murmured, "Everything about this place is wrong. It's wrong that it's nighttime permanently. It's wrong that Gigabyte City was in ruins. It's wrong that this fortress is here, and that it has a maze of tunnels. It's even wrong that Kari and TK are kissing, and they're probably the most perfect couple I know!"

"Kari," Tam said, in wonder, "What did you do?"  
"I don't know." Kari said, looking at herself. She was still glowing.  
"Has this ever happened before?" Tam asked.  
"Yes," Gatomon stepped forward, "It has happened once. When we were fighting the dark masters, these Numemon kept calling Kari their queen... and she was glowing then, unless I'm not remembering it properly."  
"Why am I glowing?! Why can't I just be normal?" Kari asked, beginning to panic.  
"Kari," Tam said, "This is a potentially wonderful thing. If this power scared off Eterna, it's pretty safe to assume it poses some kind of threat to her. And if you can dispel darkness, maybe you can do other things with this power as well."  
"Like getting us to the others!" Gatomon cut in.  
"But-- but I can't!" Kari sank to the floor.  
"Kari, listen to me," Tam said, taking Kari's hands in her flippers, "_I'm_ the one that has been thinking we can't do these things-- and pow! We've done them! If you believe you can do something, you can. But you have to be brave. You have to believe you can do it!"  
"All right," Kari said, standing up, "I'll try." She closed her eyes, and thought of the others. There was a flash, and when she opened her eyes again, she was right there with them. She had teleported--somehow. She didn't know.  
Amelia wasn't there. Izzy, Yolei, Ken and Cody were all off in a little group together, looking glum and talking about something. Davis looked like something had upset him, and TK--TK was kissing a girl.  
*How--What-- But there were no other girls with us!* Kari thought. The girl TK was kissing broke away from the kiss and looked up at Kari. Kari let out a small scream as she saw her own face staring back at her.  
-----  
**Well, what do you think? R&R!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Past and Present

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I haven't written in a while. Blame in on the writers block, plus trying to get started on a Star Wars fanfic (will be called Author on the loose! Plug plug plug!). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, 'Kari' and 'Gatomon' are the names for the fake Kari and Gatomon, unless being referred to by someone else, anything between *cute little stars* is a thought, and anything between //double slashes// is something projected psychically.**

**Dark Enchantress**

**Chapter Seven  
Past and Present**

TK looked up as he heard someone scream. He thought, at first, that something was attacking, but the scream was as if someone was shocked by something. And then he saw who screamed.  
Kari.  
But he was kissing Kari. Kari was lying in sitting by him, her arms around him, staring at the person across the room. But she was also across the room, standing, staring, her eyes boring holes in him. Shocked, bewildered, confused, and _hurt._ But there was one difference that he could see--the Kari across the room--she was glowing. Bright white. Was she an angel, in Kari's form? That would explain it.

'Kari' snarled. Just as everything was going so well, the _real_ Kari had to come and spoil things. She got up, and walked over to Kari.  
"Who are you?" 'Kari' said, the picture of innocence, "You look kinda like me."  
Kari looked at 'Kari'. She saw this... this impostor in full light. Everything she was... but all wrong. Like someone had grabbed her and twisted, until she was utterly unrecognizable. Except this person looked exactly like her. It was the inside that was twisted. The mind, the loyalties. This person was devious, cunning.  
A thought hit her. She had the crest of light. She was the one who was glowing. And if she was light, this twisted, wrong, copy of her was--  
The clone was darkness.  
"So you've finally figured it out," 'Kari' said, sneering, "We are the same, but we are different."  
*What?* Kari thought, *How could she know?! Unless--she can read my mind.*  
//And what if I can?// It was 'Kari' saying the words, but 'Kari' had not spoken. No-one in the room had said a word.

Davis looked up. He immediately did a double take. Two Kari's! And--unless Kari had a twin that he didn't know about, one of them must be fake. And if it was the Kari that had been kissing TK that was fake, that might mean that the real Kari really did like him! Oh, joy of joys!

Yolei was afraid. There shouldn't be two Karis, it really didn't make sense!  
*I feel like I'm going to wake up now, and this is all a nightmare,* she thought, *but it feels so real.* She stared in awe and fear, wondering what was happening.

Izzy was, of course, shocked that Kari was standing across the room, glowing, but also standing next to herself, looking threatening. But his analytical mind was beginning to take over, thinking about the strange occurrence and forming theories, like it had done so often in the days when he had first come to the digital world. 'Izzy's Theories' his friends had called them. Well, 'Izzy's Theories' were back with vengeance.  
*Now, let's just think about this logically,* he was thinking, *It's impossible for Kari to be in two places at once, so one is Kari, and one isn't. Kari doesn't have a twin sister, so one of them is probably unknown to the other, because if Kari had met someone who looked exactly like her, she would have told someone. Unless she told Tai and asked him not to tell, but then, surely she would know she could trust us. Besides, the glowing Kari looks like she's never seen the other in her life. But-- the non-glowing Kari is wearing Kari's pink D-3, and has her D-terminal. Kari would never let them go, would she? Unless--unless they were taken away when she was captive, then the other could have found them easily. After all, Gatomon neads them to digivolve, and any villain who knew that would be sure to take them away, wouldn't they? Unless they put Kari and Gatomon in different rooms...*

Ken looked and thought? Was this possible? It didn't seem likely that this could be happening, but then, this _was_ the digital world. And they had seen a lot of things happen in the digiworld that they had thought could never happen. Everyone had thought that the digital world didn't exist, but it did? So just because they thought something was impossible, that didn't necessarily make it impossible? Didn't it?

Cody bit his lip. He felt that there must be something dark, perhaps whatever had been making them feel bad about these corridors, that was causing this. But what?

Amelia came rushing in, Plutomon following her. And Amelia was immediately displeased. It would be right then, just when her clone was poised to strike, that the real Kari came in and ruined the illusion.

//I can speak with you through your mind,// 'Kari' thought to Kari, //No-one can hear me but you. But I don't know why I'm telling you. You'll be too dead in a minute for it to matter.//  
*No.* Kari thought.  
//What did you say to me?// 'Kari' was shocked.  
*She heard what I said,* Kari thought, astounded, *So that means... I can talk to her through my thoughts.*

"She knows how to mind-speak," Amelia said, forgetting that she shouldn't say it out loud for fear of spoiling her plans, "She's figured it out! She's getting close to finding her true power... too close."

"Wha--?" Kari turned her head, and noticed for the first time that Amelia was there, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"  
"What?" almost everyone was asking, "Don't listen to who?"  
"AMELIA!" Kari screamed, "SHE'S EVIL! DON'T TRUST HER! SHE'S THE ENEMY WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING!"  
"That one must be the impostor!" Amelia shouted, pointing at the real Kari, "I'm on your side, guys, she has to be the impostor if she's telling you I'm the enemy."  
Yolei listened to the words. Amelia was her _friend_. She had liked and trusted Amelia. Amelia couldn't be on the side of evil. Then Yolei noticed something about the words Amelia had spoken after she called out that the glowing Kari was the impostor It wasn't what she said, but _ how she said it. _Her voice had a silky, hypnotic tone to it--sort of like the way the non-glowing Kari had talked to TK. Yolei shook her head.  
"How do we know you're not lying?" she asked Amelia, surprised at her own daring.  
"What?!" Amelia took half a step backwards.   
"I've trusted you, Amelia," Yolei said, "and I think of you as my friend, but think about it. She could be lying, or you could be lying, or both. I don't know whether to believe you or not."  
"But you have to believe me," Amelia said, smiling wolfishly, "What choice do you have?"  
"We could believe you, or we could not." Kari said, "It's that simple."  
Yolei turned to Kari, "That reminds me, I don't know whether to trust you either. Prove that you're the real Kari, tell us something only Kari would know."  
Kari thought hard, then thought of something, "When we were fighting MaloMyotismon, and he made us think what was in our hearts had come true, the dream he showed me was digimon and humans living together without anyone trying to destroy them"  
"She's right!" Davis and Veemon piped up, "That was her dream."  
"So what?" 'Kari' and 'Gatomon' said in unison, "She could have picked that up anywhere. Besides, she doesn't have her digivice, and I do."  
"No," Kari said, indignant, "I never told anyone about that. Davis and Veemon came to get me. They and Gatomon are the only ones who knew my dream."  
"Well she never told me atleast." Cody piped up.  
"And as for the digivice," continued Kari, "Eterna took it from me when I was held in her prison. If you don't believe me, ask HER!!!" She pointed at Amelia.  
Amelia looked shocked, "What are you talking about, Kari? I just couldn't be Eterna, whoever she is." Her eyes flashed red, and for a moment, Kari stared at her. Amelia couldn't be Eterna. She had been wrong the whole time. Amelia was innocent. She wasn't CAPABLE of being evil.  
"Kari, look away!"  
The voice was urgent. Something important. But Kari kept on staring. So did the others. What were they even in this place for? They were all together, nothing was wrong? Why even explore there? And why had they come to the digital world?  
"Please, Kari! Gatomon! You have to look away!"  
Whatever the person talking was saying, it sounded important. Important. There was an important reason for them to come to the digiworld. Something was wrong, something needed help. Important...  
"Don't look at the eyes, Kari! She's making you forget!"  
_Forget, forget, forget, forget, forget..._  
The word forget echoed around the room, as their surroundings began to fade...

Kari's eyes opened. She was in her bedroom, at home, lying in bed. But something was different about the place--her bedsheets, for a start. Pink with little rainbows. She hadn't used those sheets since she was a little girl! All the things she knew were hers were little-girlish, and most were things she had thrown out or stuffed in a closet. She yawned and stretched, and her hand brushed against a small lump underneath her top. Surprised, she fumbled and pulled it out. Her whistle, hanging on it's chain around her neck. She hadn't worn her whistle in years! What was going on? But she had a suspicion that she already knew. She climbed out of bed and looked in a mirror. Staring back at her, was a small girl around eight years old, with brown eyes and scruffy, chin-length brown hair, wearing pink pj's and with a whistle around her neck.

**So, how do you like it? Neat new twist, huh? Well, R&R, people!**


End file.
